Unloved
by rafiki-freak
Summary: It was always cold that time of the year, for some more than others. Billy 'Bibbo' Bibbowski never expected two beat up teens to have this effect on him.


**Hello I am alive. Just was putting up somthing, a one shot though if I get enough reviws (and my but into gear) then I'll post the spin off story for this.**

**All charactors and places are cannon and I do not own! If I owned YJ, Wonder Girl would never exist. I really just don't like her. Oh well.**

* * *

The diner was quiet, as it usually was around midnight on a Wednesday. Billy Bibbowski, proud owner of the fine establishment, was washing out a few glasses with the edge of his spotless apron. It was the perfect ending to a good day. The customers had been pleasant and generous with their tips. Buisness did well in the colder months whe people came to his diner in hopes of heat and warm beverages.

He glanced at his clock. Nine minuets 'til closing. As soon as he closed up shop, he was looking forward to spending some time with his daughter. It was tough for both of them, since Fiona had left him, but they made do, just the two of them.

With the ring of a bell, the door swing open. He looked up to see two teens trudge in, a draft blowing in behind them. He smiled warmly at them, "Hey kids, sit wherever you like."

The taller offered a grim smile and dragged her companion over to a booth. With a final swipe at his glass, Billy was satisfied and exchanged it for two menus. The kids had gone to the back of the diner, away from the windows where snow fell on the other sides. As he approached, he ran an appraising eye over them.

Both were dark haired with pail olive skin stretched over gaunt faces. One of them, the girl, had a battered cap pulled low on her brow. A purple mark rested on her sharp cheekbone. The other was a boy who could be no older than twelve. Despite how much Billy cranked up the heat, he still shivered in an old hoodie that might have once been green. They were both battered and their gloveless hands were red from the cold.

"What can I get you two?" he asked, handing over the menus. Once again offering her thin smile, the girl accepted them. However, the boy didn't respond and rested his head on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered, nudging him gently, "What do you want?"

He blinked vacantly at the table.

Billy watched as the girl soothingly rubbed his arm, whispering kindly. The two clearly were living in meager conditions. Maybe they had an abusive parent, judging by the girl's bruised face. He had heard quite a couple of stories of how badly families were impacted by the economy. Probably she had dragged her brother out of the house as things had become violent. He silently gave a prayer of thanks his daughter didn't have to deal with that.

The man had always had a soft spot for children and watching her try to coax the boy out of his shell made him instantly want to help them in whatever way he could.

"How about I get you some hot drinks," he offered. She looked up, "Maybe some coffee for you and a hot chocolate for the little guy."

"Yes, please." She rasped. He picked up the menus and walked into the kitchen. Outside he heard her talking in soothing tones.

He started to fill the pot with water. It was a shame he would have to reclean it, but that really didn't bother him. In the corner, his favorite talk show host was ranting on the TV. Some political leader gave what appearently was the wrong answer to a question on diplomatic advances with Atlantis. The guy was a genius, in Billy's humble opinion.

"I know Robbie, I know."

He peeked out at the two teens. She had taken the boy's head in her arms and was stroking his hair comfortingly. He didn't respond, and the hollow look in his eyes broke Billy's heart.

"I don't wanna lose you," the child whispered.

"Hush, you're safe. We're ok." he nodded. She grasped his chin and slow turned him to face her. Lovinglyly placed her forhead on his, and they just sat there for a time. They were caught up in their own little world, and Billy felt like he was intruding on somthing private. Swallowing hard, he retreated into the kithchen.

When he returned, not only did he set down the drinks, but also two generous slices of devil's food cake. Hearing him come back out, the girl pulled away and then looked at the dessert, bewildered. Then frantically, she began to burrow through her pockets, pulling out change and wadded up bills. Quickly, Billy reached out and laid his big hands over the proffered money.

"Keep it," he said in a firm voice. "You need it more than me."

For a second, she stared uncomprehendingly at him. But then a smile crept over her face. A real one that lit up her dark eyes in a way that transformed her features. She whispered a thanks to him and roused her brother. As he walked away, he saw the boy looking down at the dessert with an awed face.

He went back to his glasses, but somehow they lacked the luster they had only moments before. The TV man was still carrying on. Billy had enough of the host and turned it off in disgust. What really should be addressed was why two weary kids were sitting in his diner, with only eachother for comfort. Why her face had lit up at his insignificant act of kindness. When was G. Godfrey going to address this issue?

Billy barely noticed when they began to leave, but he looked up just in time to see the girl pass the smaller kid her coat as the door opened and the night chill crept in.

"Wait," he said suddently. They froze and turned to look at him with identicle black eyes. Billy was surprised with himself. What was he supposed to say? Sorry your parents are neglective? Hope your life turns around for you.

"Just, wait there for a second."

He disappeared into his coat room and came back with a puffy red jacket. It would be a long walk home without it, but he could live with it.

Thrusting it at the girl, he grunted, "Here. And I won't take no for an answer. You'll catch pneumonia, or worse."

She had looked down at it, and blushed. "Thank you." was her hoarse reply.

When Billy Bibbowski got home that night, the first thing he did was hug his daughter, and cry. She didn't say anything, just hugged him back innocent of how lucky she was. For the first time in ages,the man prayed. He prayed for two kids who that night didn't have someone to love them.

Someone to care.

* * *

**Thank You and sorry for not updating FW. I will see you all soon (I hope)**


End file.
